Meteora
by setoobsessive
Summary: Seto's life in Linkin Park Songs. Some may be flashbacks, others are just going on at that time. Not an AU


Meteora  
  
Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
  
Seto Kaiba's hand reached for his deck almost out of reflex. He began to file through the cards. He stopped then at the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
  
He began flipping the card between his fingers. His eyes grew glassy and he began to remember…  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know  
  
*Seto laughed like a maniac. His plan was working perfectly. He would destroy Yugi Motou for everything.   
  
The young boy that had just been spoken of was thinking hard. Seto knew he looked different, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Somehow I need you to go  
  
Finally, the young boy with the tri-colored hair smirked. "I win." He said. "Behold! Exodia!" he shouted.   
  
Seto was pushed back by the force that Exodia had created. It destroyed his Blue Eyes-all of them-and took the darkness out of Seto.   
  
Seto's screams reached his brother's ears, but Mokuba…Mokuba was happy…*  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories!  
  
Forget our possibilities!  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just take myself back!  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories!  
  
Forget our possibilities!  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just take myself back!  
  
Seto growled. "That's just the past. Don't dwell on it." He told himself.   
  
He once again began to flip through his cards. With only one card left, he look at it carefully. "Obelisk…" he said in just a little more then above a whisper.  
  
Then he recalled the tournament…Battle City. He almost smiled at that thought. But he cleared his head to bring in the memory…  
  
*"Kaiba! We have to work together! If you want to get Mokuba back!" Yami shouted.  
  
Sometimes I felt like I trusted you too well  
  
Seto growled. He didn't like having to work with 'Yugi'. His pride got the better of him; he even knew that.   
  
"Quiet Yugi! I don't need you help to get my brother back safely!" Seto shouted back.   
  
Sometimes I just feel like strangling you myself*  
  
It turns out that Seto and Yami were able to win that duel. Seto was glad too, for he got his brother back at the end of it.   
  
Seto was shocked though. He and Yami could actually work like a team.   
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know  
  
Seto shook his head. "As I said. I'm dwelling in the past too much…"  
  
Somehow I need to be alone  
  
"I've always been alone. Ever since I can remember…" Seto mumbled to himself.  
  
"SETO!" a voice shouted. Soon later a boy with dark raven black hair came into his room. "Everyone's here! Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Yugi, Ryou! Come one! Come down stairs and join the fun!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. By fun, Mokuba meant games and pizza and whacked-out things. But for Seto, it would be just sit there and be board and try to ignore everyone as much as he could. He would only be there for Mokuba's happiness, not the other way around.  
  
He came down stairs, following Mokuba a little loosely. He could hear Jounouchi and Honda arguing over something, and Anzu and Yugi's voice discussing something with Ryou.   
  
I don't need you anymore, don't want to be ignored  
  
He silently entered the room. Today he wasn't in the mood for speaking or putting up with the 'puppy', but he also wasn't up for countering any insults that might get thrown at him. He was terribly tired, and still had his company to run, but he still wanted to make Mokuba happy, for everything that had happened all ready. He didn't want to risk having Mokuba manipulated again-especially by Yugi and his friends.   
  
I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi chirped a greeting at Seto. Seto nodded his head shortly, and then took a seat on his black leather arm-chair.   
  
Jounouchi and Honda stopped arguing and look at him for a second, then went back to it. Seto just turned his head and rested it on his hand. His eyes became far away.  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just take myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just take myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Don't stay  
  
Don't stay  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


End file.
